


The Devil You Know

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Devil You Know

**Title:** The Devil You Know  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Other characters:** Severus Snape  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Devil  
 **Author's Notes:** No warnings  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Devil You Know

~

“Where is he?” Snape pushed past Harry to look for Draco, who was on the couch. “Did you hurt him?”

“What? No!” Harry blurted.

Draco’s eyes fluttered open. “Severus!” Sitting up, he ran a hand through his hair. “That was fast.”

“It sounded like an emergency,” Snape said. “Although you seem fine.”

“I am.” Draco stood up, reaching for Harry’s hand. “We are.”

Snape’s eyes narrowed. “Then why am I here?”

“We’d like your blessing,” Draco said.

_Well_ , Harry reflected later, _even with the hexing, it was definitely better dealing with the devil you knew than the devil you didn’t._

~


End file.
